Governor Ratcliffe
Governor Ratcliffe is the main antagonist in the animated Disney movie Pocahontas as well as its sequel. He is very loosely based on the historical figure John Ratcliffe though in truth he takes on the qualities of many of history's ambitious and morally dubious pioneers as well as the usual traits of a Disney villain (such as a love of power, arrogance and a flair for the dramatic). He was voiced by David Ogden Stiers He played Captain/Admiral Piett in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played Captain Ahab in The Pagemaster (Disneystyle8 Style) He played Jafar in Christopher Robinladdin and John Smithladdin He is a sorcerer He plays Jack-in-the-Box in Fantasia 2000 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) He is a Toy Box He played the Indian Chief in Jason Pan He is the Indian chief and Tiger Lily's father He played Prince John in Taran Hood He is an evil lion He played Clayton in Allazan He is a hunter He played Steele in Ericto He is a husky He played Ratigan in The Great Muppet Detective He is a rat He played Scar in The Pirate Boy King He is an evil lion He played Amos Slade in The Chinese and the Russian He is a hunter He played Forte in Beauty and the Jedi 2: Enchanted Christmas he is a Pipe Organ He played The Fib from Outer Space in PonyTales: Zapp! And the Governor from Outer Space! He played The Huntsman in Selena White and the Seven Toons He is a huntsman He played Marcel in Rio (CoolZDane Style) He Played Kojiro In Pokemon (195Movies Style) Portrayals: *In Kayleyhontas and Gwenahontas He is played by Clayton *In Rebeccahontas He is played by Farley Fox *In Pearlhontas He is Played by Baron Greenback *In Andreahontas He is played by Bill Sykes *in Dustyhontas and Dustyhontas 2: Journey to a new World He is played by Goth *In Padmehontas He is played by Firelord Ozai *In Tanyahontas He is played by Grasping *In Brisbyhontas and Bloomahontas He is played by Ratigan *In Goldiehontas He is played by Captain Hook *In Redhontas He is played by Gaston *In Noreenhantas and Noreenhantas 2 He is played by Heihachi Mishima *In Camillehontas He is played by Dustin McCann Sr. *In Zoehontas he is played by James. *In Destinyhontas he is played by Cat R. Waul. *In Izzyhontas, Rapunzelhontas, Rapunzelhontas 2: Journey to a new World he is played by Jafar. *In Litahontas He is Played By Dr. Z Gallery: Ratcliffe in Pocahontas.jpg|Ratcliffe in Pocahontas Governor_Ratcliffe_in_Pocahontas_II_Journey_to_a_New_World.png|Ratcliffe in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat Ratfliffes_2nd_defeat.jpg|Ratfliffes 2nd defeat Ratcliffe's_defeat_in_Sorcerers_of_the_Magic_Kingdom.jpg|Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png Black moon clan sailor zoe.jpg Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Pocahontas Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders Category:Evil Leaders Category:Liars Category:Fat Characters Category:Villains who not to die Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Gaston, Ratcliffe, and Clayton Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:The Scrappies Category:Governor Ratcliffe and Marina Del Rey Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Davidchannel